Choletcher
Choletcher (Ch/yna, Ol/iwka i Fl/'etcher') - to przyjacielska relacja między Chiną Parks, Oliwką Doyle i Fletcherem Quimby. Zawsze się wspierają co można zaobserwować w wielu odcinkach. Od razu kiedy Chyna dołączyła do programu, zaprzyjaźniła się z nimi. Głównym rywalem relacji jest Clexley (Le/xi, Pais/'ley' i C'''/ameron) Inne nazwy * '''Choletcher' '(Ch/yna, Ol/wka, and Fl'/etcher') * Chyneriwka' '(Chyn/a, Fletch/'er', and Ol'/iwka') * Fyniwka' '(F'/letcher, Ch/'yn/a, and Ol'/iwka') * Olynetcher' '(Ol/iwka, Ch/'yn'/a, and Fl/'etcher') * Olecyna' '(Ol/iwka, Fl/'e/'tcher, C'/h/'yna) Momenty Seria pierwsza Impreza * Oliwka i Fletcher są pierwszymi Insektami, których poznaje Chyna. * Razem idą na ich pierwszą licealną imprezę. * Zaufali Chynie. * Przytulili się, po tym jak sobie wybaczyli. * Kiedy Chyna śpiewa Dynamite, Fletcher i Oliwka świetnie się bawią. * Oliwka i Fletcher wyglądali na smutnych, kiedy myśleli, że Chyna opuścił Legowisko. * Oliwka i Fletcher byli szczęśliwi, kiedy jednak okazało się, że Chyna zostaje z nimi. Zajęcia pozalekcyjne * Chyna próbowała przekonać Oliwkę do zajęć prawo|250pxnadobowiązkowych podając za przykład Fletchera, który, jak myślała, dołączył do kółka renesansowego. Pózniej, jak się okazało, przebrał się w zbroję, żeby zabezpieczyć siebie przed licealistami. * Fletcher jak i Oliwka boją się licealistów, więc Chyna pomaga im przełamać lęk. * Chyna i Oliwka sprawdzają się w cheerleadingu, podczas gdy Fletcher dołącza do klubu Camerona. Duch ze szkolnej szafki * Flecher podrzuca Chynie pomysł spędzenia nocy z Oliwką w nawiedzonej szafce. * Chynę daje dobrą radę Fletcherowi na namalowanie dyrektorki. * Chyna pomaga Oliwce przełamać lęk. * Chyna, Oliwka i Fletcher są tak samo przerażeni Skidmore. Rada uczniów * Chyna i Oliwka zniszczyły projekt Fletchera, kiedy się kłóciły. * Wszyscy dostali szustki ze sprawdzianu. * Chyna powiedział, że jest szczęśliwa z tego, że wszyscy dostali takie oceny. Szpieg * Wszyscy przedstawili się Charliemu.prawo|228px * współpracowali przy operacji "Lepkie palce", więc Chyna mogła dostać wymarzoną torbę. * Dzięki nim Chyna dostała torbę. * Wszyscy śledzili Charliego. * Wkradli się do domu Chyny udając złodzieji, by tylko dać lekcję tacie Chyny. Intruz * Gdy Chyna i Oliwka razem weszły do Legowiska zobaczyły Fletchera całującego miniaturową Chynę. * Wszyscy w tym samym momencie poznali Nigela. Jasnowidz * Każdy z nich dostał nagrodę. * Fletcher i Oliwka oklaskiwali Chynę, gdy ona otrzymywała nagrodę za najlepiej zaśpiewaną piosenkę urodzinową. Dobry uczynek * Rozmawiali razem o problemie w szkole z ogrzewaniem. * Wszyscy razem prowadzili Internet Ratuje Gibsona. * Oliwka i Fletcher mieli za złe Chynie spowodowanie przez Skidmore zwolnienia Gibsona. * Wazyscy byli gotowi opuścić Instytut. * Udało im się przywrócić z powrotem Gibsona. Sztuka ściemniania * Razem z Angusem i Walniętym Wilkiem utowrzyli zespół, aby odzyskać obraz Fletchera. * Na początku odcinka Wazyscy poszli do domu Chyny. Zamiana ról * Chyna i Fletcher próbowali uspokoić Oliwkę po tym jak dowiedziała się, że będzie nauczycielką. * Ani Chyna, ani Fletcher nie zagłosowali na to, żeby odzyskać Oliwkę, ale żeby nigdy nie było nigdy więcej Panny Doyle. * Oliwka jako nauczycielka traktowała Fletchera i Chynę z góry. * Oliwka wtrąciła Chynę (i Lexi) do kozy. Nawet wezwała Darryla do szkoły. * Oliwka postawiła Fletcherowi jedynkę za śmiech na lekcji. * Na pierwszej lekcji Oliwki, wszyscy uczniowie (włącznie z Fletcherem i Chyną) zasypali ją kulkami z papieru. Potworna imprezka * Chyna poznała Oliwkę i Fletchera. * Już podczas pierwszej rozmowy świetnie się ze sobą dogadali. * Zostali dobrymi znajomymi. * Chyna za pomocą eliksiru dolanego do ponczu zamieniła Oliwkę i Fletchera (i inne potwory) w ludzi, żeby pokazać im jak to jest być człowiekiem. * Fletcher i Oliwka mieli całą zamianę Chynie za złe. Ciastko z wróżbą * Fletcher i Oliwka (i Angus) pomogli Chynie znaleźć numer do Lady Gu Gu. Lepiej nie wiedzieć * Chyna i Fletcher martwili się o Oliwkę. * Bali się, że nie odzyska pamięci. * Odwiedzili Oliwkę w przedszkolu. * Pod koniec odcinka wszyscy w byli szczęśliwi z powrotu Oliwki. Imprezka * Fletcher jako stylista uratował imprezę Chyny i Oliwki. Amerykańska Noc Talentów * Wszyscy razem pojechali do L.A. * Razem z Cameron brali udział w planie pozbycia się morsa. * Oliwka i Fletcher byli na widowni, kiedy Chyna śpiewała piosenkę Beautiful. * Wazyscy głośno wiwatowali po piosence Chyny. Nadzdolne Święta * Razem robili prezenty dla sierot. * Chyna wpadała na każdy pomysł, który następnie Fletcher kradł, a Oliwka go popierała. * Wszyscy myśleli nad prezentami dla sierot. * Wszyscy mieli za złe Skidmore, że dyrektorka wykorzystała ich, żeby zrobione zabawki sprzedawać w sieci i nie dzielić się z nikim zyskami. * Postanowili zrobić zepsute zabawki. * Gdy Skidmore postanowiła kilka zabawek przeznaczyć do sierocińc, oni przebierają się za Mikołaja i elfy i próbują zabrać zabawki. Mimo to sieroty ich nakryły. * Pod koniec odcinka wszyscy się mocno przytulili. Koncert * Na początku odcinka razem jedli lunch na stołówce. * Wszyscy razem z Angusem utworzyli zespół, żeby udawać przed mamą Chyny, że idą na koncert tej grupy, a nie na heavy metalowej. * Gdy już Roxanne chciała pójść z nimi na ten koncert, nie mieli innego wyjścia jak przebrać się za tą nową kapelę i zagrać koncert. * Wszyscy oprócz Fletchera wywiązali się ze swoich zadań, żeby wszystko się udało. * Oliwka i Angus zrobili to za niego. * Zagrali koncert. * Pod koniec odcinka przypadkowo dali się wydać przed Roxanne. Randka w ciemno * Wszyscy obdarowany się prezentami. * Oliwka zorganizowała im kolację. Rekiny biznesu * Żeby nie niszczyć przyjaźni z Chyną, Oliwka pracuje tylko z Fletcherem. * Chyna po ich spiskowaniu uznaje, że Oliwka i Fletcher są parą, a oni jej przyznają rację, żeby nie zaszkodzić ich przyjaźni. * Gdy Chyna dowiaduje się prawdy, dołącza do zespołu. * Dochodzi do kłótni pomiędzy Oliwką i Chyną ze względu na niezgodność pomysłów. Fletcher staje po stronie Chyny, a Angus po Oliwki. * Pod koniec dziewczyny się godzą. Jezioro Łabędzie * Wszyscy razem poznali Wioletkę. * Wszyscy próbowali trzymać Wioletkę z daleka od Lexi. * Wszyscy próbowali uspokoić Wioletkę. * Chyna i Oliwka wykorzystały do tego Fletchera. * Przez Chynę Wioletka wyznaje swoją miłość Fletcherowi. Śledztwo * Oliwka obwinia nawet swoich przyjaciół o zabójstwo Hegla. * Narusza się wielka więź między nimi. * Okazało się, że Chyna jest za to odpowiedzialna, ale Fletcher po zdarzeniu nieświadom tego sam próbował tego dokonać. Seria 2 Dublerka * Na początku razem z Angusem rozmawiali o wizycie wielkiej gwiazdy filmowej - Soquoi. * Wszyscy razem zapoznali Sequoię. Insektciątko * Na początku dyskutowali kto powita nowego Insekta. * Wszyscy byli przeciwni dołączenie Sebastiana do Instytutu. * Gdy Sebastian płakał, każdy z nich starał się go uciszyć. * Dziecko zaczęło się śmiać, kiedy Oliwka spoliczkowała Fletchera. Ale kiedy zaczęło znowu płakać, Chyna powiedziała, że należy znowu uderzyć Fletchera, co następnie zrobiła Oliwka. * Wszyscy we troje razem z Wioletką próbowali odszukać talent dziecka jednakże bez rezultatu. * Gdy Chyna zabrała dziecko do domu, Oliwka i Fletcher poszli jej je odebrać. * Następnego dnia w instytucie Chyna przypadkowo zamiast uśpić dziecko kołysanką, uśpiła samą siebie jak i Oliwkę, Fletchera i Wioletkę. * Wszyscy poważnie się przejęli zniknieciem dziecka. * Byli szczęśliwi, kiedy Angus przypadkowo odnalazł Sebastiana. * Wszyscy przed Skidmore udawali, że Sebastian umie śpiewać, ale zostali nakryci. * Pod sam koniec odmówili, kiedy Skidmore chciała, żeby do Instytutu dołączył pies. Dziewczyna z marzeń * Chyna i Oliwka zabrały Fletcherowi portfel, ponieważ był w pudełku na datki. * Dziewczyny skłamały, że Fletcher nie żyje, bo to było jedyne wyjście, żeby sprzedać na aukcji jego obrazy. W pogoni za wiedzą * Oliwce i Fletcherowi spodobał się pomysł Chyny z podłożeniem Skidmore ukrytej kamerki. * Jednak kiedy Skidmore ich nakryła i odcięła internet w całej szkole, Fletcher i Oliwka byli jednymi z tłumu, którzy ze złości gonili Chynę. * Oliwka i Fletcher z początku nie potrafili się pogodzić z dziewczyną. * Kiedy cegła prawie uderzyła Chynę, Oliwka i Fletcher wcale się tym nie przejęli, a na dodatek z powrotem ją odrzucili. * Na pomysł Oliwki Chyna i Fletcher wybrali się do biblioteki. * Oliwka uciszyła krzyczących Chynę i Fletchera na widok szkieletu ludzkiego. * Fletcher i Oliwka poparli pomysł Chyny na utwozenie Insekternetu, a nawet przy nim współpracowali. * Wszyscy we troje pomagali Paisley z jej problemem, pomimo bezcelowości. Różnica zdań * Chynie i Oliwce nie spodobała się pierwsza animacja Fletchera. * Fletcher w swojej drugiej animacji utworzył postaci na ich wzór. * Chyna zwróciła uwagę Fletcherowi, że w swojej animacji naśmiewa się z Oliwki. * Chyna przez cały odcinek próbowała ich pogodzić, ale bardziej stała po stronie Oliwki. * Chyna podpowiedziała Oliwce sposób na rostrzygnięcie sporu z Fletcherem. * Pomimo rozprawy sądowej Oliwka i Fletcher się nie pogodzili, więc Chyna zaśpiewała piosenkę "Stuck in the Middle". * Fletcher i Oliwka pogodzili się, ponieważ chłopak zrobił nową animację wyśmiewającą Chynę. * Chyna zgodziła się na wyśmiewanie jej, skoro przez to się nie kłócą. * Pod sam koniec wszyscy we trójkę się przytulili. Na Australijskiej Ziemi * Kiedy Fletcher zaginął, Chyna i Oliwka wraz z Angusem zaczęli go szukać. * Pomimo zagrożenia jaki mogło spotkać Fletchera w outbacku, Chyna jako jedyna się tym przejęła. * Oliwka, Chyna wybrały się do outbacku w poszukiwaniu Fletchera. * Chyna i Oliwka wspominały dzień ich pierwszego spotkania. * W tym odcinku Oliwka wyznała, że kocha Fletchera, a Chyna by wyznała, gdyby nie bumerang. * Chyna i Oliwka narażały się na niebezpieczeństwo, żeby uratować Fletchera. * Fletcher uratował je, gdy zaatakowało je stado emu. * Dziewczyny były szczęśliwe, kiedy Fletcher się odnalazł. W Zamknięciu * Chyna i Fletcher pomagali Oliwce nauczyć się jeździć na rowerze bez bocznych kółek. * Oliwkę nie śmieszyły dowcipy Chyny i Fletchera, gdyż była przejęta kartką, która wypadła Skidmore. * Wszyscy byli zasmuceni, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że Skidmore ma zamiar zrezygnować z programów artystycznych i muzycznych. * Chyna nie chciała opuszczać liceum, z powodu swoich przyjaciół. * Wszyscy razem próbowali wydostać się z Instytutu, po tym jak ich tam Skidmore zamknęła, żeby włączyć podczas spotkania rady szkoły. * Oliwka była naprawdę przejęta losem Fletchera i Chyny. * Kiedy już nie było szansa na zmian decyzji, wszyscy się przytulili. * Wszystkich ogarnęło szczęście, kiedy internet został przywrócony. Test na inteligencję * Oliwka przechwalała się swoimi wynikami z testu na IQ. * Chyna i Fletcher z początku pocieszali Oliwkę, kiedy ona dowiedziała się, że jej wynik z testu, był niższy niż Chyny. * Oliwka odwróciła się od Chyny i Fletchera, spędzając mnóstwo czasu z Paisley, ucząc się od niej głupoty. * Pomimo słabszych wyników z testu Oliwka pomogła Chynie podczas zawodów IQ, nie tak jak Fletcher, który za każdym razem jeszcze bardziej ją stresował. Instytut mutantów * Chyna, Oliwka i Fletcher poszli razem na imprezę halloweenową. * Oliwka i Fletcher świetnie się bawili kiedy Chyna śpiewała "I Got My Scream On". Życiowa szansa * Chyna, Oliwka i Fletcher nocowali pod kasą, żeby kupić dobre bilety na koncert Trifecty. * Fletcher od razu zareagował, kiedy usłyszał krzyczące Oliwkę i Chynę, bo bał się, że zobaczyły niedźwiedzia. * Chyna załatwiła bilety dla Oliwki i Fletchera na jej koncert z Trifectą. * Fletcher i Oliwka cieszyli się z szansy Chyny wystąpienia z Trifectą. * Oliwka i Fletcher zasmucili się, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że Chyna opuści instytut. * Chyna opuściła Instytut nie myśląc o stracie kontaktu z przyjaciółmi. * Oliwka i Fletcher byli na imprezie pożegnalnej dla Chyny. * Fletcher i Oliwka próbowali namówić Chynę na zmianę decyzji. * Po tym jak Chyna wyjechała Fletcher i Oliwka byli wykorzystywani przez licealistów. Oznacza to, że nie radzą sobie bez niej. * Chyna po tym jak dowiedziała się, że straciła ciągły kontakt z przyjaciółmi zasmuciła się. * Chyna zrozumiała, że potrzebuje Fletchera i Oliwki, a oni, że niej. * Oliwka i Fletcher przyjechali do Seattle na kolejny koncert Chyny z zespołem. * Oliwka przyznała, że to tak naprawdę dla niej przyjechali. * Wszyscy w trojkę udali się na wycieczkę po Seattle. * Chyna przyznała, że świetnie się z nimi bawiła i że brakowało jej tego. * Chyna oferuje im miejsce w zespole, ale oni mówią, że muszą wracać do szkoły. * Wszyscy przytulają się. * Chyna załatwiła Fletcherowi i Oliwce miejsca na jej koncercie. * Chyna napisała i zaśpiewała piosenkę dla przyjaciół pod tytułem "How Do I Get There From Here". * Pod koniec odcinka Chyna postanawia wrócić do szkoły. * Wszyscy razem się przytulają. * Chyna pomaga Oliwce i Fletcherowi z problemem natrętnych licealistów. Wcześniejsza Emerytura * Udaje im się w trójkę zmusić Dyrektor Skidmore do odejścia na emeryturę. * Wbrew woli Oliwki, Fletcherowi i Chynie udjaje się się przywrócić Dyrektor Skidmore. Kryzys osobowości * Chyna w historii starała się odzyskać osobowości przyjaciół. Restaurator * Chyna i Fletcher starali się zerwać związek Oliwki z nieopanowanym maniakiem kulinarnym Grahamem. Oznacza to, że troszczą się o nią. * Na początku odcinka pomagają jej jednak umówić się z Grahamem. Galeria Aby zobaczyć galerię kliknij tutaj Kategoria:Relacje